New Stories
by Tweety00
Summary: Rina, Hanon and Luchia come to Tokyo to Taro's concert and Kaito's new competition. But what happens when they meet 5 strange girls that work in a cafe? At first they think that Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro are normal girls, and mews think that their new friends are normal. But then, aliens and Dark Lovers show up at the same time, and sicrets are ailer soon


**H****y :D So, this is TMM and MM crossover. My English isn't perfect, so forgive me if I'm making any mistakes. Oh and, here is a little bit longer summary:  
Rina, Hanon and Luchia come to Tokyo to Taro's concert and Kaito's new competition. But what happens when they meet 5 strange girls that work in a cafe? At first they think that Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro are normal girls, and mews think that their new friends are normal. But then, aliens and Dark Lovers show up at the same time, and secrets are revealed. And after that, everything goes wrong. They have to fight together, but will all girls agree well? Hanon will stay at Mint's house, because the two of them are actually agreeing well, before Mint meets Taro. Rina will stay ay Zakuro's house, and Luchia at Ichigo's.  
Couples: IchigoxKisshu, LettucexPai, PuddingxTaruto, MintxKisshu, MintxTaro, RinaxMasahiro, LuchiaxKaito, HippoxYuri, HanonxTaro, HanonxNagisa, IchigoxKaito.  
Let's goo :3**

-We're here! Finally! I though we won't make it in the time.- Hanon jumped when they finally arrived in Tokyo.  
-Uh, Hanon, it's 2pm, and concert starts at 9pm, WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO NEXT 7 HOURS?!- Luchia yelled.  
-Shopping, of course.- Hanon smiled.  
-Not again! Hanon, last time I went to shopping with you two you tried to make me buy a purple _something_.- Rina said.  
-It was a dress, and, that was a wonderful dress.- Hanon put her hands in the air, trying to defend herself.  
-Whatever. You two go to shopping, and I'll go to a walk. We'll meet her in 5 hours, DON'T BE LATE!- Luchia rolled her eyes.  
-Are you sure? You won't get lost? I mean, Masahiro isn't here to protect you.- Asked Hanon, making Rina blush.  
-I do not need a protection from anyone!- Yelled Rina.  
-Ok. No need for yelling.- After that, they split up.  
It was two hours after they said goodbye to Rina. Luchia and Hanon were both carried about five big bags.  
-Look there!- Yelled Hanon, pointing a finger into a shop.  
Both girls went inside.  
-This dress is gorgeous!- Said a Hanon while looking at herself in a dark blue dress that went a little bit above knees. She was standing there alone, because Luchia was trying a pink dress. After few seconds, someone hit her.  
-Whoa! Can you watch where you're going!- Yelled Hanon at a blue haired girl.  
-I'm sorry, but who are you?- Said an arrogant girl.  
-Someone that you need to apologize to!- Yelled Hanon again.  
-I don't think so. After all, it wasn't my fault.- Girls smiled.  
-Yes, it was! Do you even know who I am?- Yelled princess.  
-No, and honestly, I do not even care. All I care for is that I'll have to return this dress.- Said girl. After that, Hanon looked a dress that girl was wearing. It was the same dress that she wanted to buy.  
-But why? This dress is perfect.- Said Hanon.  
-Yes, but you want to but the same one. And someone like me cannot wear the same thing that is wearing someone like you.- Hanon wanted to yell at girl, but after just a moment, that girl disappear.

Rina was walking for almost two and half hours. Tokyo was a wonderful city, but she was there so many times, and she knew it better that her own town. She decided to take a pause, and then slowly walk back to the hotel and meet with her best friends.  
She sat under tree. She enjoyed being alone. She loved Hanon and Luchia, but sometimes, they could be really boring. And, even if she hated to admit it, she missed Masahiro.  
-Is this tree taken?- Asked an voice.  
-No, it isn't.- She answered. Someone sat near her. She looked at the stranger and saw nothing but straight black hair, black tight jeans and a dark blouse. It was s girl.  
-So, what are you doing here all alone?- Asked a girl.  
-Enjoying being alone. You?- Answered Rina.  
-Same.- After that, there was a weird silence.- So… How is that that such a pretty girl is alone?- Asked girl again.  
-That's kind of personal thing.- Rina hated the people who always wanted to know something that wasn't for them to know. After that, nothing was heard for a good ten minutes.-What about you?- Rina hated herself for asking that, but she just couldn't take the silence anymore.  
-Tired from all attention.- Answered girl.  
-I know how it feels.- Rina.  
-I don't think you do.- Girl.  
-Trust me, I do.  
-However.- After that, nothing was said anymore.  
-Rina!- Rina heard a familiar voice.  
-Luchia! What are you two doing here?- Asked Rina when she saw her friends, each other with about fifteen bags. She was glad she didn't go with them.  
-Well, we were tired from shopping. And what are you doing here?- Answered Luchia.  
-I was tired. And I talked to this girl…- But Rina stopped when she saw there was no one sitting under tree.-Strange.  
-Whatever! I'm hungry.- Said Hanon.  
-Me too!- Yelled both mermaids.  
-So what will we eat?- Hanon.  
-I don't know.- Luchia.  
-Hey, look there! Maybe they have something good.- Said Rina, pointing into a pink café near them.  
-So cute!- Yelled Luchia when they walked in front of a pink café.  
-Welcome to Café Mew Mew, what can I do for you?- Asked red haired girl with a soft smile. She was wearing simple pink dress, with white details.  
-Table for three, please.- Said Luchia with a smile, too.  
-Follow me.- They followed red-hair girl to a table next the window, and next to a table where was siting a blue haired girl with two braids dressed the same way like red-hair girl, but her dress was blue.  
-Mint you could help us, you know. It wouldn't kill you.- Said a girl with red hair.  
-Oh Ichigo, don't be funny. I am helping. I'm…- Started Mint, but three girls disrupted her.  
-I'm tasting tea, to be sure it's good for costumers.- Luchia looked around herself, to see three girls, Ichigo, one in a dark yellow and one in a green dress saying the same.  
-Exactly.- Said girl, named Mint.  
_Ichigo and Mint… Maybe I could make friends with them. Well, at least with Ichigo. _–Thought Luchia.

**So that's that, for now. I'll try to update every day, but I can't promise anything. And a trailer for this fan fic will be tomorrow, or for days on my youtube chanel (I'll post link). So, review… If there's anyone who's still reading fan fictions about these animes…  
Even if there's not, I'll keep going with this, because I like the idea xD But if there is, tell me, because I'll be feeling really weird if I'm writing this only for myself xD Bye for now :***


End file.
